yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Sange
is the term used when a Hero sacrifices a part of her body for Shinju-sama right after performing Mankai. Heroes are usually not told that this will happen in order to make sure that heroes don't refuse to participate. After each Mankai the Hero is also given a new fairy to help to make up for the lost part. Cause Sange is done almost immediately after Mankai. The user is unable to use the part that was sacrificed, and the Hero Form is changed to accommodate the lost part if needed (e.g. Ribbons to move, sensors to hear). Sange was taken away when Yuna made the decision to sacrifice herself to defeat the Vertex, and all body usages were given back. Effects On the daily life of a hero, the Sange effects them tremendously. In cases like Fu, both wore a certain article of clothing to help them adapt better. Sange has almost no effect in battle, however. The form utilizes a different form, such as extended ribbons or sensors to hear, if the Sange would get in the way during battle. Sacrifices Throughout the series, Sange happens many times: Yuki Yuna * The first time Yuki uses Mankai, she loses her sense of taste. * The second time she uses Mankai, she loses her ability to move her legs. * The third and final time she uses Mankai, she sacrifices herself and goes into a vegetative state. Togo Mimori / Washio Sumi * The first time Washio uses Mankai, she loses her ability to move her legs. * The second time she uses Mankai, she loses her memories of the past two years. Due to this, she was removed from the Hero System for a time and had her birth name regifted. * Following her return as Togo, the third time she uses Mankai she loses hearing from her left ear. * The fourth and final time she uses Mankai, it is unknown what she loses. Inubouzaki Itsuki * The first time Itsuki uses Mankai, she loses her voice completely. * The second and final time she uses Mankai, it is unknown what she loses. Inubouzaki Fu * The first time Fu uses Mankai, she loses the use of her left eye. * The second and final time she uses Mankai, it is hinted that she loses hearing from her right ear; however, it is purely speculation based on evidence. Miyoshi Karin * The first time Karin uses Mankai, she loses her ability to move her right arm. * The second time Karin uses Mankai, she loses the ability to move her right leg. * The third time Karin uses Mankai, she loses her hearing. * The fourth time she uses Mankai, she loses her ability to see. * The fifth and final time she uses Mankai, it is unknown what she loses. Nogi Sonoko * The first time Sonoko uses Mankai, she loses the use of her right eye. * The second time she uses Mankai, she loses the ability to move her left arm. * The third time she uses Mankai, Sonoko's heart stops, but due to being immortal, she lives on. * She uses Mankai 17 other times, which makes her lose most of the functions in her body. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-05-21 at 10.06.04 AM.png|Mimori (as Sumi) loses her legs. Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 11.23.34 AM.png|Sumi losing all her memories. LeftHearingLoss.png|Mimori loses hearing in her left ear. FuEyepatch.png|Fu goes blind in one eye after Mankai. HalfBlind.png ItsukiMute.png|Itsuki losing her voice after Mankai. Karin sange.jpg Losing a leg.png Screen Shot 2019-07-02 at 4.59.08 PM.png KarinSange.png KarinSangeMankai.png|Sange remains even in Mankai. YunaLossOfTaste.png|Yuna soon discovers she lost her taste after Mankai. YunaLossOfLeg.png|Yuna having lost her legs. YunaComa.png|Yuna goes into a coma after her final Mankai. Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 11.29.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 11.29.26 AM.png|Sonoko loses her left arm. Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 11.30.15 AM.png|Sonoko's heart, unbeating 03508901866c6141e87df28c3db6c687.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-14 at 11.33.20 AM.png|The result of a 20-time Sange. Category:Key Terms